Power
by Anicka
Summary: After Aizen leaves Soul Society, there is a certain girl that he keeps thinking about and how her powers could be used to benefit him, but it isn't only this girl that he needs. He needs his angel as well. Together, the two can do miraclulus wonders.


**A/N: Hey! I haven't wrote a story in a while, and this one just came to me while listening to some music the other day. I'm working on chapter 3 at the moment, or at least trying to. I have so many ideas in my head that I don't know where to put them! Okay, so let's get started with the story. Read at your own risk. This meaning that this story may not be finished for quite some time. I also have school and college isn't that fun when it comes to the educational parts. lol**

**Spoilers: This chapter contains no spoilers, but this story will eventually contain spoilers for the arrancar and hueco mundo arcs. That means that if you watch the English version of Bleach and don't read the manga, then this whole story will be a spoiler. Just like Kyle won't let me spoil the part about some girl and some evil guy and the really AWESOME evil guy just because Kyle voices the english version of the evil guy. He says that he'll wait until he records it which will be in like 2 years probably. Hopefully you understand what I just said. OH GEEZ! ON WITH THE STORY ALREADY ANI!**

**Enjoy!**

Maalani walked into the sixth squad office to start on her paperwork that Captain Kuchiki would give her. When she saw her captain she bowed saying, "Good morning Captain. I was coming to get the papers I need to fill out."

Byakuya Kuchiki glanced up at her before grabbing a stack of paper and holding it out to her. She walked forward and accepted it. Before she turned to leave, he spoke. "Have you seen Rukia? She hasn't been home."

"Oh yes! She's been with Captain Ukitake preparing for her departure to the human world," she replied to his question.

"I see. If you see her again, tell her that I wish to speak with her before she leaves."

"Of course Captain." After that said, she left his office and continued on to the library hoping to find an interesting book to read for later. Reading was one thing that always relaxed her, and she never grew tired of it.

Upon her arrival, she accidentally walked into someone while she was deep in thought. She immediately looked up. "Captain Aizen! I'm so sorry! I should have been watching where I was going." She bowed in apology.

Sousuke Aizen stood smiling at the girl before him. For some strange reason, he had always been captivated by her. She had mid-length dark, brown hair and gray eyes. She was a bit taller than the youngest and shortest captain, Toshiro Hitsugaya. Her voice was always soft and she was always very shy around people. Her skin was paler than most which made it glow some in the moonlight in the evenings. But no, it wasn't her looks that he was attracted to. It was her power that she had just discovered deep within herself. He was interested in learning more about it. "Lani, it's fine. I'm glad to have run into you. I found a book you might find quite informational."

She rose and smiled. "Really? What is it?"

Aizen handed it over. It was a book on kidou. "I know you have nearly perfected your talents in kidou, but I thought you would like to learn more about the advanced techniques. Also, since your zanpaktou is of a kidou type, you will be able to understand more about her."

"Thank you very much Captain Aizen," she said taking the book from him. She put it under the stack of papers she was already holding.

Aizen began to walk away and said, "You should visit more often. I believe Hinamori misses talking to you."

Maalani nodded then continued into the library.

After finishing the work she was given by Captain Kuchiki and turning it in, she went out to one of the roofs of a building and read from the book Aizen had given her earlier. She spent a few hours reading before falling asleep under the late night sky.

Aizen and Gin Ichimaru had been chatting about a few things when they both caught a glimpse of a body near them. Gin grinned. "Well if it isn't little Maalani."

Flash stepping to the roof, Aizen picked her up and brought her back down to the ground with him. "She was reading again. Does she ever do anything else?" Aizen thought out loud.

"But she is cute when she's asleep. Wouldn't ya say so?" Ichimaru asked.

"I suppose I'll have to take her back with me tonight," Aizen said. "Momo will be glad to see her."

"Wha' about the Sixth Squad captain?"

"I'll inform him."

With that said, the two captains parted ways.

When Aizen reached his quarters, he laid her down on a small rug and covered her up with his coat as he had done plenty of times with Hinamori, but Aizen knew that Maalani was different. She was special. He would not lose the chance to get to know her more.

The next morning when Maalani woke up, she noticed Aizen sitting at his table filling out paperwork most likely. When she finally noticed where she was, she jumped up and began to straighten out her kimono and hair. Aizen watched her amused. "There's no need to rush."

His voice rang out and brought her back to the present moment of being in Aizen's quarters. "Captain Aizen, how did I end up here? Oh! Captain Kuchiki is going to be upset with me. I have to go! Thanks for…um… letting me stay." Maalani grabbed the book she was reading last night and ran out back to the sixth squad barracks.

She walked frantically as she went to inform her captain that she was there. When she reached the door, she heard a voice she recognized well. "What is Renji up to now?" she thought.

Byakuya looked over the door and said, "Maalani, come in."

She did as she was told and was greeted with a slap to the face. "Idiot! Where were you last night?" Renji yelled at her.

"I…I'm sorry!" Maalani bowed I respect. "I was reading this very good book, and I guess I just fell asleep."

Renji huffed. "You guess?"

"Um, I did fall asleep. Captain Aizen found me I suppose and brought me back with him."

"He could have brought you back here so we weren't worried about you!"

"Renji," Byakuya spoke. "I'm sure he just didn't want to chance waking her. Besides, as I tried to tell you, I knew where she was the whole time." He turned to Maalani. "You should attempt to hide your spiritual energy at all time Lani. You are too careless."

The girl looked down at her feet. "I'm sorry Captain. I promise I'll work on it."

"Good. You are both dismissed."

Maalani bowed once again before being tugged out on her arm by her squad's vice captain. "Come on you! We gotta talk."

"Renji, that hurts!" she yelled back at him as she was dragged out of the office. "What do you want anyway?" she asked him when he had finally set her down.

"Rukia is leaving tomorrow for the human world," he said to her.

Maalani looked over at him. "Yeah. And…"

"What if something goes wrong and she gets hurt?"

"I'm sure she'll be fine Renji. She is good enough to be a seated office after all. Captain Kuchiki decided against it saying that it would be best if she wasn't so she wasn't put into any dangerous situations. She can handle it."

"But it's her first real assignment in the human world by herself. She'll be gone for a while."

"Oh Renji! You think too much. If something does happen, then you'll be there when she returns, right? Then you can take care of her and stuff. Oops! I'm sorry! She's the one who has always taken care of you since you were kids."

Renji's eyes went wide in shock. "Who told you that?'

"Rukia would always tell me stories about her Rukongai days," she laughed. "Strange though. She never took the smile off of her face while talking about it."

"That's Rukia for you. I got stuff to do. Later," he said as he stood and walked off.

Just moments later, Aizen appeared beside her. She jumped. "Didn't mean to scare you."

"Oh no! It's okay! I was just day dreaming again," came Maalani's reply.

"You should be more aware of your surroundings."

She sighed. "I have so much to work on. Captain Aizen, do you think I can become strong enough to where people will actually congratulate me more than criticize?"

Looking over at her, Aizen replied, "We criticize to make you stronger. It's not to make you feel worthless."

"Thanks."

"You should have breakfast. Your spiritual energy feels weaker today," he said patting her on the head.

Maalani stood and smiled at him. "I suppose I should. I also finished that book last night that you lent me to read."

She started to hand it to him, but he refused. "It's no rush. Keep it for a while and study with it. You'll be surprised at how much you'll grow." Aizen turned and walked away.

"Yeah," she whispered to herself. "I'll become stronger. I have to."

**A/N: again! lol I won't be so long this time. Sorry for any misspellings. No time to look over at the moment, but I will later. I hate misspelled words like crazy. lol Anyway R&R so I know what you think!**


End file.
